


Looking Out

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is there to help out, Diana gets caught in the rain, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: When Diana gets a cold, she’s grateful to know there’s always one person looking out for her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895362
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Looking Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Dianakko Week 2020 day 3: Rainy Day!

It started with a sneeze. 

One small, forgettable sneeze that left Diana’s mouth the second she made it back indoors from her patrol around campus. Rain clouds had rolled in during the evening and of course, they just so happened to break right when Diana had been in the middle of her duties. She had been able to use a spell to shield herself from the rain, but not before getting soaked a fair amount. The rain was bothersome, but she still completed her tasks and once she got back inside, she noticed her clothes were still damp. Now that she was no longer preoccupied with using her wand as a makeshift umbrella, she could finally use it to cast a quick drying spell on herself.

With that, she thought the issue was taken care of. And the few measly sneezes that followed surely were no cause for concern.

So she retreated back to her dorm in the empty hallways of Luna Nova, eager to join her fellow students in the sleep she so desperately needed. It had been a strenuous week with exams and countless studying, along with her many additional responsibilities at school—patrolling the grounds just being one of them. But she had made it through and reached the weekend, and couldn’t wait to have the next couple of days to rest.

Diana didn’t realize just how worn out she was until she reached her room and felt every muscle in her body grow heavy. If she didn’t know any better, she’d assume someone—Sucy, probably—had slipped her a sleeping potion. She only had just enough energy to quietly get to her bed, so as to not wake Hannah and Barbara who were already asleep. She fought to keep her eyes open long enough to change out of her uniform and into her nightgown. And when her head finally hit her pillow, it only took seconds for her to enter a deep sleep.

Though, not without one last sneeze.

* * *

  
The instant Diana woke up, she knew something was wrong. Her room was dark and gray and the drum of rain echoed through the air, letting her know last night’s storm had not subsided. More importantly, however, was the pressing state Diana found her body in.

Her throat had become sore, her head was aching, and try as she might, she just couldn’t seem to breathe properly through her nose. With a groan, she sat up, trying to ignore how her muscles still felt heavy despite a full night of sleep. She felt too warm and clammy, so she threw her blanket off, hoping some cool air would help. And it did—for a few moments. Until she began to feel  _ too  _ cool and a chill ran up her spine.

Her face twisted in displeasure upon realizing all these symptoms could only mean one thing. She had, without a doubt, fallen ill. Right on cue, she felt a tingling sensation within her nose, her chest swelled up, and a string of sneezes broke free. She covered her mouth with her elbow and once the last sneeze was out, she flopped back down onto her pillow, bringing her blanket up to only cover her legs so she wouldn’t get too hot, and sighed. 

Excellent. The weekend she wanted to spend relaxing was going to be spent recovering instead.

Diana lied there, malcontent with the circumstances of her becoming sick. She stewed in the silence for several moments, but it wouldn’t be long before that silence was broken by what appeared to be the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps pounding on the floor of the hall.

Perhaps it was Diana’s brain simply lagging due to being ill, but it didn’t occur to her how familiar those footsteps sounded and how there was only one person she knew of who would run through the halls of Luna Nova without a care in the word, even so early in the morning. It didn’t occur to her how much she should have expected to have her door swing open without warning, while the perpetrator in question sang, “Dianaaa. You awake?”

Normally, that was a voice Diana was fond of. But in her current state, the volume of Akko’s greeting unfortunately left her head with another ache.

“A-Akko,” she called out, her own voice groggy and strained. There were more footsteps as Akko made her way around the bookcase where Diana’s bed resided. Diana sat up just in time as she rounded the corner.

“Oh good, you are awake,” Akko beamed the moment their eyes made contact. “I was wondering where you’ve been. Breakfast is almost over, you know?”

Diana wrinkled her brow. “Is it?” She hadn’t realized how late she slept in. This cold had definitely thrown her body out of sync.

“Yeah, Hannah and Barbara came down forever ago,” Akko explained, taking a few steps closer, “They said they didn’t want to bother you so they went to go hang out with Avery and her crew, but it was getting late so…”

Despite her condition, Diana couldn’t help but crack a faint smile. At some point, Akko had developed a habit of this, always making sure she didn’t miss a meal. At first, it made her feel a tad childish because she knew how to fend for herself. But soon she realized, with her constantly busy schedule, there were plenty of meals she  _ would _ have missed out on if Akko weren’t there to make sure she got something to eat. And although Diana had enough sense to take care of herself the majority of the time, there was still the occasional moment where she was grateful she had Akko in her life to remind her of these things.

“Well, thank you for finding me,” she said, wincing slightly at the scratchiness of her throat. Akko took notice of how hoarse her voice was and her expression fell.

“Are you okay? You sound a little—”

“Sick?” Diana completed the sentence. “That would be correct.”

Akko’s eyes widened and her face flooded with concern. She came forward, closing the distance between the two of them, and sat on the edge of the mattress, facing Diana. “Did you get caught in the rain? You were patrolling last night, weren’t you?”

“I’m afraid so,” Diana answered, then turned away from Akko to let out a few coughs.

When she faced her again, Akko leaned forward (getting closer than one probably should when around a sick person) and placed a hand on Diana’s forehead. Her heart did a flip. Was that a symptom of having a cold?

“Whoa, you’re burning up,” Akko said. “And your face is so red.” 

Diana didn’t know if that was because she was sick or for another reason. “R-right…”

Thankfully Akko pulled away before her face could get any redder. “You know, you should’ve taken a hot bath after you got back inside. And had a cup of one of your fancy teas with all those important herbs. That probably would’ve stopped you from getting sick.”

“That would’ve been the smart thing to do, yes. But I was just so tired, I couldn’t help but go directly to bed.”

Akko gave a pensive hum. “You’ve been tired a lot lately.” It surprised Diana to hear her say that. Had she been paying that much attention to her, even when all her attention should have been on her exams? 

“Well, the past week has certainly been busy,” Diana sighed. 

“Yeah, but maybe a little _too_ busy for you. Having your body be under so much stress on top of getting caught in the rain. No wonder it turned against you.”

Diana gave a small eyeroll. It was true. But she didn’t like the fact that it was. “Aren’t I the unlucky one,” she grumbled.

“Maybe not unlucky. Just silly,” Akko said, though her tone held a touch of teasing. “Sometimes you really are like a kid who needs to be taken care of.”

Diana gave another eyeroll and this time, it was much bigger. But her lips held a smile. “That is a rich statement, coming from you.”

Akko chuckled and the sound of her laughter made Diana forget all about the rainfall that had previously consumed her ears. 

“You’re pretty snarky when you’re sick. Speaking of which,” Akko reached out to take hold of Diana’s hand and gently tugged her forward, “we should really get you to the infirmary.”

“Of course. But I would like to change into more appropriate clothes.”

“Oh, right,” Akko replied, remembering Diana was in fact in her sleepwear. “I’ll let you get changed, then. But if you want, I could go down to the cafeteria and get you breakfast. Then we can meet at the infirmary.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Diana said sincerely. “Thank you.”

And in that dark, gray room, the grin that Akko sent her in return was so vibrant, so radiant, it could have brought the sun out of hiding from sheer jealousy alone. For a brief second, Diana allowed herself to be foolish and wonder if she even still needed to go to the infirmary. Because having Akko there and looking out for her always made her feel that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe I’ve never written a sickfic before now, was I even a real fanfic writer before this? Lol and thanks for reading!


End file.
